


Ultimate Flavor Journey

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anniversary, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Marriage Proposal, cup noodle museum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat





	Ultimate Flavor Journey

“Really babe, we are going to _where_ on our two year anniversary?” I asked incredulously, rolling my eyes at the suggestion that sprung from my boyfriends’ mouth.

“Yes, we met over a cup of noodles so why not go to the museum!”  Gladiolus said with a bark of laughter, scooping me up in his arms from my comfortable spot on the couch. 

“Gladdy! I want to go somewhere romantic!” I cried out as my long skirt fluffed up as he held me, a hand snaking in between my thighs rubbing the soft flesh with thick calloused fingers. 

“Oh don’t think that will be the only thing we do tomorrow princess there is other things I have in plan, don’t think I’m a total oaf.” Gladiolus said placing a soft kiss on my forehead a large smile on his face. 

His obsession over cup of noodles was more than Prompto’s obsession with Chocobos. We met at the Cup of Noodle stand in Lestallum joking about how salt would be the death of me but the price was write for a poor starving writer. He joked about how he would turn into a cup of noodle one day with how much he ate of the stuff. We ended up trading numbers and texting on and off all week until he called saying he felt he was forgetting the sound of my sweet voice. 

_The rest was history, of many sweet dates and steamy nights._

“Well I hope what you have to offer is a lot better than that.” I said rolling my eyes. 

“Oh but once you see this place you’ll be shocked, look at the website.” Gladiolus said as he sat down on the couch with me on his lap.

Plucking out his phone he loaded up the website, it was clear he’s been on this website several times as he navigates it easily. Going from the main page to the “My Cup Noodles Factory” page there was this childish happy smile on his face as I looked over at him, seriously why were these noodles so important to him? Leaning up I kissed his cheek, lips brushing against beard stubble tickling me a bit, resting my head on his shoulder I looked at the screen feeling comfortable where I was. To be honest it didn’t matter what we did for our anniversary as long as we were together. It could be just sleeping on the couch in each others arms and I would be totally fine with it. 

“See you get to design your cup, pick your own flavors and add ins right here in the cafe.”

“I can do that in the kitchen, Gladdy.” I pointed out with a sarcastic tone, rolling my eyes playfully at him. “With fresh noodles too.” 

“But can we draw on the Styrofoam cup?” He added playfully, reaching up a finger poking me in the nose, causing me to giggle. 

“Well no but I can make ramen in the kitchen in my underwear.” I teased, fingers lazily caressing his chest as he moved to show me pictures of the location. 

“Remember the last time you decided to ‘cook sexy’ in the kitchen, babe? That grease burn on your tits didn’t pan out so well didn’t they?” Gladiolus reminded me to the time I decided to cook dinner naked, frying up steaks fat splattered on my bare chest and burning me. 

“Shush! How do they make it look so sexy on t.v?” I retorted, smacking his chest playfully laughing at him blushing at the memory of clutching my chest in pain. 

“I think it’s because they don’t fry shit, grease and fat tend to hurt when they get hot. But our second part of our anniversary is near the location of the noodle museum.” Gladiolus offered that bit of information, pocketing the phone as he wrapped his arms around me tightly, nuzzling his nose against the side of my face. 

“Okay,” I said softly lazily putting my hand through his hair, enjoying the feel of the silken hair under my touch. “We can go to the museum.” 

_\-- Next Morning --_

I wouldn’t have been lying to say that at six in the morning I was tackled by Gladiolus who woke up all eager for morning affection. A tangle of blankets, bed hair, ruffled up clothes and heated kisses Gladiolus greeted me wake up call. A lot of soft touches and encouraging words of praise passing through our lips as we enjoyed the feeling of being one with each other. 

“Happy anniversary baby girl.” Gladiolus said happily nuzzling the side of my neck, pressing a soft kiss on the tender flesh. 

“Happy anniversary, Gladdy.” I replied, wrapping my arms around him holding him tightly, never wanting him to leave. 

_\-- Cup Noodle Museum --_

By the time we got to the museum I was giggling and smiling like crazy, Gladiolus and I passing jokes back and forth the whole trek. At the museum the building was standard looking say for the mascot standing in front of the building dancing by a sign. 

“Oh to the Six - that is fuckin’ funny!” Gladiolus laughed, his amber eyes bright as he watched the giant cup of noodles dance. 

“Don’t go and hump it, goofball.” I jested poking him in the rock hard abs of his stomach. 

“Nah, that’s what I would do to you babe. - Hey - I want a picture with him Ignis and the others will get a laugh out of it.” Gladiolus asked turning to face me a boyish smile on his face, he looked so thrilled at the very thought of. 

I couldn’t help but double over with laughter at the very innocent look he had given me, with such a cute request grabbing my cellphone out I opened up the camera shooing him towards the mascot. I couldn’t help but smile so happily at him, he looked totally at peace, happy with himself as he spoke with the mascot who agreed to take a photo. Taking several shots of him in a funny poses with the mascot, I felt like I was falling more in love him, if that was possible. 

“Okay babe, I now need a photo of my two favorite things in the world together!” Gladiolus said cheerfully dragging me over to the mascot.

“Gladdy!” I shouted as he opened up camera on his phone, I struck the cutest pose I could think of while the mascot gave me bunny ears.

“Perfect!” 

Gladiolus pulled me to him as we walked into the museum getting our tickets, pamphlets and a map. Gladiolus was like a excitable puppy in his place, I couldn’t help but have this self satisfied smirk on my face the whole time listening to him talk about all the little facts he was learning about his precious noodles. 

“We are headed to the factory part, it takes about a hour to do the whole thing.” Gladiolus informed me, grabbing my hand holding it thumb rubbing against my hand softly as he lead me to the factory. 

There was a line, a literal line, my jaw dropped I really didn’t expect this place that looked really empty to be busy. Gladiolus laughed tugging on the ponytail and tapping on my jaw as he headed to the line. 

“So the line is the hour thing isn’t it?” I queried looking over to him, smirking. 

“Eh, maybe? But the waiting is part of it all you know! There is interactive things to look at and such plus I knew this would happen, I did call ahead to ask about this. I have a plan.”

“What scream fire?” I teased, squeezing his hand that was still holding mine. 

“No list the things that we love about each other, make the wait go by faster.”

“Oh that will be a short list for me.” I quipped sarcastically, pulling up our hands placing a kiss to his scarred knuckles. 

“Oh really? I have pages, I have a whole novel babe!” 

“Well mine is a library worth of stuff.” 

Before we knew it after teasing and remarking on our favorite things about each other we were next in line. Gladiolus, the look on his face was pure bliss as he looked over the set up, we bought our cups paying 300 Gil a piece a plain Styrofoam cup with the basic logo on it. We were prompt to wash our hands next, doing so I couldn’t help but feel giddy along side Gladiolus. Remembering all the time we met at the cup noodle stand after our first meeting how we would meet there then get something to eat and chat with each other. And how each time we met up it was a bit closer to being something special and memorable for the two of us. I didn’t realize these little noodles had a lot to do with our relationship.

As I sat down at the “designer cup” table that was littered with crayons to decorate your cups. Gladiolus sat opposite me, stretching his legs out as the pressed against my legs, large foot rubbing against the side of my leg. The two of us giggled a lot while drawing on the cups I filled mine with hearts, “love my noodle-daddy”, a little caricature of him eating noodles on it. 

“See you, being all cute eatin’ noodles!” I said cheerfully showing him my finished project, seriously looked like a child did it. “Let me see what you did!”

“Nope not yet.” 

“But you are done!” I pouted as he had a smirk on his face, getting up he headed over to the next station, was he embarrassed by the outcome of it? 

The whole time he hid the cup from my view as he looked over the options of things to put in it. Placing the harden mass of noodles into the cup we went to soup bases, I lunged for the curry soup base as he went for the traditional. Plucking out eggs, green onion, pork, kimchi, cheese, corn and garlic for mine, eyes wide as he placed a bunch of the meats on the cup stifling a giggle as he only puts a few vegetables in. 

Gladiolus gently smacked my ass as we handed over the cups for the staff to seal the cups for us, the staff member raising a slightly judging eye towards our pda as I smacked his ass back. We watched the process, Gladiolus with his arms wrapped around my waist, chin resting on the top of my head as he held me in a tight embrace, frog marching me forwards to pick up our cups. 

“So what is written on the cup, Daddy?” I asked, looking up at him smiling, hoping he would tell me this time. 

“Nothing.” He said tilting his head down some kissing the top of my head squeezing me tightly. 

He snatched the cup out before I could lunge for it, _damn his gorilla arms and my damn t-rex arms!_ Hiding the cup behind his back, standing in front of me Gladiolus leaned down to me placing a chaste kiss to my lips as I grabbed for mine. There was a cafeteria that you could buy some foods and a station where you could prep your cup of noodles that you had just made. Both of our stomachs were rumbling so buying some snacks to go with the noodles and water. 

Gladiolus brought me to a more secluded spot, sitting down I stared at my cup at the cute drawing of Gladiolus eating noodles. It a crude drawing as my skills with crayon or any medium was quite juvenile but I enjoyed looking at the cute version of my boyfriend. We ate our food happily, commenting how well it taste that making it this way was definitely fun. 

“You wanna know why these are so important to me?” Gladiolus asked, nudging his chopsticks at my cup.

“Yeah.”

“Well with my dad being the King’s Shield and me training to be Noct’s Shield we didn’t get to spend much time together. But on Friday nights he would always come home from work and he would have cup of noodles for just the two of us to share, because it was too late for Iris to be up. I would stay up wait for him we would just sit at the table and talk shit. It was great, random stories from the Citadel and his adventures making me even more excited to become a Shield to fulfill my destiny as a Amicitia. Over the years I associated the noodles with good times with my father. Well then I met you, my most favorite person in the world to me at a cup noodle stand. Each time we met it was over at the stand and it was just perfect. So more good things associated with these noodles, they always seem to bring me good memories.” Gladiolus spoke passionately, a fond look on his face as he remembered all the good times he had while eating these noodles. 

“That is so sweet, Gladio, it’s funny in a way how can something so simple bring such fond feelings.” I commented finishing the last of my noodles, carefully removing the lid all the way, I wanted to keep the cup to stare at it. 

“Let me look at this artwork more,” Gladiolus said reaching out for my cup, placing his cup in front of me.

At first what was written on the cup I couldn’t focus on because the second part was a phrase. My heart started to beat like mad, hearing going a bit dull as everything started to go crazy in my head, breathing became a bit ragged and sharp as I stared at the picture. It was a stick figure of the two of us, crudely drawn large breast and ass for me and over exaggerated muscles for him. What made me stop was that his stick figure was on its knees holding something, Gladiolus reached out to move the cup as I was stunned. My jaw dropping as I saw the message:

##  _Will you marry me?_

My eyes became wide, my whole body shaking with excitement and nerves, my hands trembling as they raised to my face covering them with embarrassment.

“Yes, Gladio I will marry you!” I exclaimed staring into his expectant amber eyes that were just staring at me worried that I wasn’t ever going to reply. 

“Well babe that makes me the happiest man around! HEY I’M GETTING MARRIED TO THIS FOXY BABE!” Gladiolus said excitably turning to face the cafeteria announcing the news. 

There was a lot of clapping and cheering from the people around us, my face had gone several shades of red, as Gladiolus moved to my side of the table picking me up in a big hug squeezing me tightly. Kissing me passionately, tongue massaging over mine as he held me tightly. Wrapping my arms around him I didn’t ever want to let this big teddy bear go ever. 

As we surfaced for breath, “normally there are rings.” I teased nuzzling my nose against his. 

“True - that’s the next part of our anniversary adventure day babe. Let’s go shall we?” 

_It was going to be a long day for sure, one that I would never forget or would want to._


End file.
